Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing methods for supporting reputation analysis. More specifically, it relates to a method, computer program product, and system for classifying pieces of text on the basis of evaluation polarity.
Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of information communication methods, patterns have been observed in which a larger number of people share opinions via the Internet. For example, a pattern has been observed in which, on a mail-order site, a purchaser of a product posts a piece of review text regarding the product has been observed, and a pattern in which, on a so-called word-of-mouth communication site, a user of a restaurant posts a piece of review text regarding the restaurant. In any of the patterns, users of the site can view the piece of review text at their leisure. Such a review function or review site is not only useful for users of a site because the users are guided to purchase products or utilize services in the future, but it is also useful for the provider of the products or services because valuable feedback from the purchasers/users can be obtained. It is not efficient for a person to read all of a large number of pieces of review text. There is a risk that the person will miss a useful piece of review text when the person randomly reads some of the pieces of review text. Until now, various technical schemes have been proposed in order to obtain useful findings from a large number of pieces of review text.